The Gods Stories
by creeperslyth
Summary: these are the storys of the gods from my Fanfiction 'The Forbidden Sword' i hope you like an insight into their life before they became evil or crazy!


**The God Stories:**

**These are the stories of the Gods from my first book the Forbidden sword (still in the making) I hope you like them and if you don't know any of them then let me tell you a bit. The Coders coded the dimension, the designer created the look, Notch cared for the people and mobs, HeroBrine created and destroyed to keep equal, Arcadia was trying to create the correct future, Israphel was shunned, and The Enderdragon was once a man.**

**First up: Arcadia the time traveler**

**POV Arcadia Lazuli sometime in the future on Earth**

I sat in the front row waiting for them to open the portal to the next dimension, scientists buzzed around flipping switches and talking. Someone came up behind me and patted my shoulder, I didn't move.

"Miss, you've been sitting here for hours. Why don't you go and wander around?" Whoever it was asked. I still stared into the Iron frame waiting for them to get it going. Machines hummed, the person behind me sighed and patted my head. "I wish you would tell me why you're set on going there, we don't even know if it will be safe, let alone if it will be in the same time period as us."

"Because, I had a dream last night." I said quietly, the person leaned down beside me and looked into my eyes. I glanced at him, and then back at the portal. "The Iron portal filled with a green liquid light, and I stepped through it and… and…" I trailed of lost in the memory. I could see the world lit in flames, a handsome boy was trapped.

"And what?" I looked at him again, I smiled at the scientist. His brown hair was scruffy, and his face had no facial hair whatsoever. His blue eyes where close to white and his skin a light tan.

"And when I went through, I was in a great library. It was lit in flames, there was a boy there trapped beneath a burning bookshelf. I reached for him and pulled him out from under the shelf. He smiled at me and then I was on fire then I woke up, but that's not what was interesting." I said turning back to the portal.

"Well, what was interesting?" He looked at me like I was making it all up. The scientists cheered as the portal lit up with the liquid green light and I stood up my white hair whipping in the spectral wind.

"Everything was made of squares, and it was my home." I whispered, his eyes widened, he reached out an arm to grab, but I ran forward and jumped through the portal before he could.

…

**POV Notch**

I sat at my desk reading an old Tome and wondering if my brother was still in the Nether or if he had returned yet. I blinked and suddenly the air around me was sucked into space. Before me was a Nether portal, my brother stepped through and the portal disappeared.

"Notch! Your still here? I would have thought you would be off with your friends drinking Enderwhiskey and having a good time." Herobrine said coming towards me. I looked up from my Tome and scowled beneath my nearly coal black hair.

"You took all my friends with you to the Nether. Where are they?" I asked closing the Tome and going to the shelf to get another one. My fingers brushed the backs of them and I smiled as I breathed in the scent of the old things. I had read each and every one of these books but I love to read them over.

"Notch I have something to confess," I turned and looked at Hero; his pale blind eyes looked directly into mine.

"What?"

"I killed them." He said with a growing grin.

"You what?!" I gasped.

"It was a lot of fun really; I killed them off one by one. They all thought that perhaps they could use Ender Magik to stop the killer from getting close. But I was already inside, it was interesting thinking of a new way to kill each of them." He smiled and circled around the table and closer to me.

"Why?" I asked "Why would you do that?"

"YOU KNOW WHY!" He screamed at me. "You always were every ones favorite, you got the friends. The girls, our parents always liked you better. But don't worry. Today I killed your friends and now you will die."

"But I'm your brother!" I yelled at him

"You were never my brother, and once I kill you I will become next in line for the throne and you will be nothing except a memory of a crazed lunatic." He summoned a flame into his hand and through it at me.

I dodged, but he just smiled and disappeared. My eyes widened as a great creak came from behind me. The book case leaned over and fell down on me, my body screamed as the weight crushed me. The Library was up in flames and the flames sucked up my Magik and fueled it. I struggled and screamed, a portal appeared. Completely made of Iron blocks and an odd liquid green light it stood there taunting me of an exit, a beautiful girl jumped through her deep green eyes stared into me and she smiled.

**POV Arcadia Lazuli**

I looked down at Notch with a giant grin, he looked terrified. The flames licked my legs but they just tickled my skin. He was, like in my dream, trapped beneath the bookcase, and the library was lit up in flame and smoke. I hurried over to him, my hair whipped back as the Iron portal behind me sucked into itself and disappeared. I took his hand and pulled him out, he struggled to his feet and smiled, and I blushed and looked around and drug him to the exit. The flames were slowly building and growing in power burning everything. I looked behind at Notch; he was watching the flames with growing horror and sadness. I didn't like using my Ender Magik unless forced and now that I was back home I guess this would be a good occasion. So concentrating on the clouds in the sky I brought them down and poured rain down on the flames. I could feel the flames drain me but I was stronger and soon the fire was gone, dispersing the clouds I brought the suns heat down and dried the books. I heard Notch gasp, I looked at him. He looked just like the scientist from the future but his eyes were brown and his skin was a lighter shade. I felt the floor give and I frowned as the floor gave way and we fell into darkness.

**POV Notch**

The darkness enveloped us as we fell into a pit; the girl had done something extraordinary. She had manipulated the weather and used it to save the Tomes. I was suddenly beneath water and I could feel the girls hands grip my waist as she kicked up, we surfaced and I gasped for breath. The girl didn't she had released my waist and was floating face down in the water; I grabbed her and drug her to the small shore I could see in the dim lighting. I heard people above us call out my name, gathering my Magik I called out.

"DOWN HERE!" My voice carried up to them and I could see them wave, but I also could see Hero's blind eyes staring down into the pit. My heart twisted, and my grip on the girl tightened.

Someone jumped down into the pit and swam towards me, it was a Valkyrie, and the women wrapped a rope around the girl and yelled up. The Valkyries above began pulling her up, the women took my hand and spread her wings and carried me up back to the Overworld above. The Valkyries looked over the girl for injuries and they carried her away to Aether, a portal was soon constructed and I was sent through with HeroBrine at my side.

**5 years later at the Aether Capital**

**POV Arcadia Lazuli**

I clapped happily as Notch ascended the stairs towards the throne where his tutor stood waiting with a quartz and Zanit crown. Beside me HeroBrine stood still and watched his brother with a frightening look, on my other side Israphel stood in a full suit smiling and happy. I knew that in a few days he would be testing a new experiment on creepers and he would be mortally wounded and his face would look like a creeper. But I didn't want to dwell on that, Notch kneeled down and was crowned king.

"Hail Notch! King of Aether, the Overworld, and the Nether!" His tutor cheered

"ALL HAIL!" the crowd shouted

"Now he shall appoint a commandant of each land except the Aether!" Notch stepped forward

"Hear me and respect my choice!" His deep voice rang out. "I place Israphel as commandant of the Overworld! He shall rule the fertile land of passive mobs and good hope!"

"We respect your choice!" everyone serenaded

"I place HeroBrine as commandant of the Nether! He shall rule the barren land of Zombie Pigmen and quartz!"

"We respect your choice!"

"And I shall rule the Aether! But I do not wish to rule alone!" He smiled, his brown eyes danced and he held out his hand towards me. "I ask Arcadia Lazuli to be my Queen!" He cheered; the crowd exploded and pounded their feet on the ground.

"I accept." I replied over the noise, I stepped forward and knelt as the tutor placed a Lapis Lazuli crown upon my head. I stood beside my new King, and linking fingers we thrust our hands into the air as the crowd cheered. I leaned towards him. And whispered: "My new King Notch, I have relived this through many years. In 10 years you will throw me out and I shall join with others to create the Dark Gods." He whipped his head to me, he had known me for many years but for me I had relieved this for over 45 years. I knew what I had to do to help him, and I knew he loved me so I had to help him in any manner I could. This was my 9 try at making this future right, and I had finally done it.

…

In the next few years I was his oracle, he wrote down each of the prophecies. Starting from the first prophecy all the way to The End prophecy with Carter_692. He puzzled over how I knew all this, but I refused to tell him. I ruled peacefully beside him, and HeroBrine soon grew tired of evil. Israphel had been banished and a young man named Adam Montoya was placed as commandant of the Overworld. My heart grew dark when the Book of Prophecy was completed, and I sent Notch's love to the planet called Earth. He wanted to know why, I told him I saw that if I didn't she was evil and would kill him in his sleep. So he threw me out the day of his loves mourning, but that's alright. I know what's going to happen, but even when CreeperSlyth or Issy McAvinew kills me, I shall awaken in the Cave of Rebirth and I shall teach Carter all he needs when The End prophecy is in play. Oh Notch I hope you understand. That is one thing I cannot foresee, and I hope to see the day that you realize that your love had gone to Earth and had a child. She is not your child but I know you will want her as your own, but her love is your brother and her destiny does not lay with you as her father…

**Second: HeroBrine tried to create the one thing that can't be made, Love**

**POV HeroBrine**

"Nether it!" I screamed as I pounded my fists down on the table and tipped over a bit of ink. I growled and flipped the table, "I'm sick of this! Notch always got what he wanted, I want this to!" I yelled to nobody pounding my fists to my head.

"Hero?" I heard from the doorway, I turned Arcadia stood there her blue crown there upon her crown and a silver flute in her hand. "Whats wrong now Hero?" She came in slowly her long grey dress trailing behind her and her long black hair swaying.

"Nothing Arcadia, I just… I'm trying to do something that's all." She looked at the flipped table and the scattered papers.

"Trying to destroy this poor table, that is something." She tapped her foot and a chair made of iron appeared and she sat, she gestured for me to do the same. I did. "Hero, you know I can see the future."

"Yes I always known you could or you've lived this before."

"I have, on my fifth try I made it to this point. I said the wrong thing and you tried to kill me and you were banished." She laughed "and then your prophecy wouldn't be complete, well none of them would."

"What's your point Arcadia" I sighed

"Your lonely, your longing for love. I can either give you hope now or a spell to create the girl of your dreams." She held out both hands, above one a bubble appeared with flashing images, the other a black book.

"Can I have both?" I said coyly, crossing my legs, I leaned forward and looked at her with what everyone thought were blind eyes. They were wrong.

"Yes I suppose I can, I'll show you hope first." She blew on the bubble and it floated before me and expanded.

The image within showed a pretty girl with golden brown hair and mismatched eyes, I recognized her as the only twins born in Minecraft. This was CreeperSlyth, she had her lips sewn shut and was speaking to me and Notch telepathically. But Notch was on the wrong throne, he sat on the Overworld throne. I looked at Arcadia she waved the image away, this one showed Creeper changing to a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair, and crystal blue eyes that deepened. She frowned in this but she soon smiled, I smiled as well. The image disappeared.

"Satisfied with the hope? Or do you still want to make one?" Arcadia asked.

"I still want the book." The bubble burst, Arcadia smiled set the book in my lap and she stood. Her chair melted away and she walked out of the room. I looked down at the book and opened it. There was an index, I looked through it. And smiled.

**2 weeks later**

I had finally gathered the right ingredients; I traveled to the Pool of Deep shadows were the Cave of rebirth was. Making sure everything was kept dry I dived down into the deep darkness and to the cave, I went to the center and placed all my ingredients down. I took some chalk and made a square. I put a bit of zombie flesh into the center, I sprinkled some moon dust onto it. The thing began to bubble but I refused to stop, I took a cup and dipped into the water. I poured it over the flesh; it sucked it up and grew to a human shape. I threw in a bit of female flesh, it grew female qualities. I took black mud and placed it in a fashion for hair on its head. It rippled and changed; I drew a delicate face on the head and added a bit of my own blood. The being hardened, I went to grab some of the sun light I had harnessed but I was grabbed around the waist. I twisted around and looked down at the women.

_Mmmm…_ she tried to speak, I placed my finger wear her mouth would be and created an opening, I took the sunlight and poured it over her head. She smiled, taking a pair of old teeth from a skeleton I placed it into her mouth along with a human tongue. They quickly shifted to create her mouth. _Master?_ She asked me. I shook my head and placed my finger to my lips, I had one final ingredient. I picked it up and held it close, I had taken pure darkness and turned it into a bubbling mass of goo. I proceeded to feed her it, she swallowed each piece and her body became a deep brown. Her eyes turned bright orange and her black hair grew to a perfect length purple highlights. She was amazingly tall, her smile was dazzling. I fed her the last of the darkness, she shivered and stood up. I took some water and purified it to a clear blue, I splashed her with it. Her clothing appeared. A light blue tank top, grey shorts, and white Nikes. But I wanted her to have a bit of magic and to be colder than I was so she could survive the heat of the Nether. I took a black box and opened it. Inside was the whitest snow and the whitest dye, I mixed the two and used it to spiral white tattoos up her arms to meet on the back of her neck. When I finished I focused a bit of my energy into a ball and sent it to her, she absorbed it and smiled. Her teeth were perfectly white.

"You are Lenora Zephyr, I am HeroBrine you creator and your love." I held my arms out to her but she looked at her arms and lifted them and shot freezing air at me, I stumbled back. She laughed and jumped into the water, I followed when I made it to the surface she was already gone.

…

I returned home with everything and gave Arcadia the book.

"I know it wouldn't work, and I know your hurting but look forward to the hope of that girl." She smiled and kissed my cheek, She walked of. I continued on through the palace, Notch soon found me. I told him everything that happened and apologized for everything. He smiled and gave me a hug.

…

Lenora is better off now I suppose, I created her and sent her into this world with the power of the cold. She could be my undoing with her cold, or she could be my savior. I hope the girl Arcadia promised will come soon, and I hope she will be the one I have waited for my whole life. Arcadia never said something might go wrong… I'll have to ask her about that…

** Well that was the first 2 stories of the Gods! I hope you liked it and now you know how Lenora came to be! Ok till next time Peace out!**


End file.
